Children Of Ireland
by SarahPaige
Summary: One team was thrown together by a tournament, another had grown up together. Each has valuable lessons to teach the other, but first they have to set aside their diffrances and learn to trust each other. Hopefully better than it sounds. First beyblade fic


**Edit August 6th/07:**

_To anyone who cares: _

_I'm sorry, I'm not going to be able to update for a while. My cousin (who gave me this challange, thus the reason I'm writing this) is dead and I need sometime to deal with that. _

_I will continue this fic, as he would have wanted me to. _

_Sarah Paige. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Story Warnings**__: Mild to Harsh Swearing, Bad Irish Gaelic Translations (I don't speak it, so I'm using an online translator…), Violence, Some sensitive topics_

_**Chapter Warnings: **__Mild swearing. Bad Irish Gaelic Translations (I don't speak it, so I'm using an online translator…)_

_**Parings: **__None in this chapter_

_**A/n**__ Ok, so this will be my longest authors note for this story, just because I need to point a few things out to you. _

_This is my first beyblade fic so please bear with me as I adjust to writing the characters. Feel free to tell me if I make someone way OOC. I warn you that for a few chapters I will be adjusting to the characters and Kai will be OOCish the longest for the plots sake. _

_I've made the characters around 16/17 for the plots sake as well and had them go to Russia 2 and a half months before the worlds to train, also for the plots sake. _

_My OC's will be speaking Irish Gaelic when they are just talking amongst themselves, but will speak English when talking to others or beyblading. (I've traveled, and even if you speak a language fluently its always nice to be able to speak in your native tongue.) I'll use italics instead of "" to reminded you and probably state that they are speaking Irish Gaelic. _

_Now that I have rambled long enough, here is the first chapter (its kind of a prologue, kind of not)_

_I do not own beyblade._

**Deargiomaiocht **

The sun rose over the sleeping Russian city, bathing it in an orange and pink glow. The early morning light made the picturesque buildings even more amazing. "Wicked" A girl breathed as she ran through the park. The beauty of it all entranced her as she ran; it was early enough that she did not have to worry about running into someone on the usually crowded paths.

"Oomph" A male voice said as the girl found herself falling into a muscular body, knocking the both to the ground. When the shock of falling had worn off the girl found herself staring into cold crimson eyes.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." She said as politely as she could despite the embarrassment she felt, her Irish accent thick. She rose to her feet gracefully and offered the boy she had knocked over a hand up.

"Hn." The boy replied as he ran a hand through his two toned navy and gray hair. He pushed the girl's helpful hand away angrily and stood up as gracefully as she had, still glaring at her. For the first time she noticed the shape of a blade and launcher in his pocket. A small smirk passed her lips as she thought to the blade and launcher hidden in her coat.

Kai glared at the girl who had fallen on him. She had on fitted black sweat pants and a fitted purple jacket. The jacket had something written on it that he did not understand but recognized as Gaelic. Her accent gave away that it was Irish Gaelic. Her bright red hair and pale blue eyes also went with her accent. He could tell that she had an athletic build due to her fitted clothes.

"You should watch where your going" He growled coolly before continuing on his run.

The girl watched the boy run off, annoyed with his cocky and cold attitude. She shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts of him and focus on her run, the beauty of the city around her forgotten. As she began to reach the edge of the park she started to look for her teammates. It was not long before she spotted them around a dish in a secluded corner.

Her teammates smiled when they saw her running towards them. They to were wearing black sweat pants, though each had a different colored jacket. Each jacket had the same writing on the back. _Hey Neala, I thought captain's weren't supposed to be late._ Teased a strawberry blonde girl in a fitted pale green jacket.

_Watch it Ciara, I saw you and Adian book it here as I turned that corner._ Neala shot back, her voice sharp but eyes teasing. Ciara smiled and Adian shot her a glare.

_So why are you late?_ Ciara asked, noticing her captain's teasing eyes.

_Ran into some obstacles._ Neala replied quickly. _Now to reason were here. We have about an hour before this park starts to get busy so I want everyone to spread out and start stretching._ She commanded.

Neala moved to under a tree to stretch. From here she could observe every member of her team. Ciara had settled about fifteen feet from Neala, near the fence. As usual she had her long strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail with a pale green headband holding her bangs out of her forest green eyes. Her black sweats were fitted like Neala's, though she had a pocket where she kept her blade and launcher. With her lean built she was obviously the youngest of the team at sixteen.

A few feet from Ciara was Adian who had settled in a patch of browning grass. He was looking as irritable as ever with his shaggy dark red hair falling just past his ears and in his piercing green eyes. His black sweats were loose on his muscular frame in contrast to his form fitting dark green jacket. At six foot two he was the tallest on the team. Like Neala he was seventeen.

Turning her head Neala laid eyes on the last member of her team, Fallon. He was dressed almost identical to Adian with the only difference being that Fallon's jacket was dark blue. His dark brown hair had traces of red in it and was cut short and spiked. His chocolate brown eyes were scanning the group as well, which made Neala smile. He was the oldest of the team at eighteen and acted like and older brother to all of them.

Fifteen minutes later the park was starting to fill up. _All right guys._ Neala began.

_HEY!_ Ciara interrupted playfully. Fallon smiled and Adian rolled his eyes.

_Ok. All right guys and Ciara, the park is starting to get busier so let's start making use of this dish before its stolen from us._ She continued as she stood up, her team-followed suit.

The group of teens arranged themselves wordlessly around the dish and brought out there launchers. Adian kept his in his pocket like Ciara whilst Fallon kept his in jacket like Neala, launchers at the ready the waited for Neala's command.

"3" Neala began.

"2, 1, LET IT RIP" The group said, letting their blades fly. Whilst spinning each blade matched the color of its owners jacket, when stopped you could see the Irish flag spread across the top of each blade, interrupted buy their bit chips.

They battled harshly for a while, each trying to knock the other out of the dish. They were relatively evenly matched and knew each other's move by heart. When a crowd started to gather Neala checked her watch. She nodded towards Fallon and smiled at Adian and Ciara.

To them the meaning was as clear as if she had shouted it. 'Let Fallon and I win so we can end this and go scope out the competition.' Adian and Ciara backed down slightly, so it would not look like they wanted to get out of there and with one final attack Fallon and Neala sent them flying from the dish.

Blades caught with ease and stashed away the group left the crowd that had gathered in awe. Smiles spread across Fallon, Ciara and Neala's faces whist a smirk crossed Adian's. They were not normally cocky but they did enjoy impressing younger children.

As they walked through out the park Neala was amazed at how many people were bladeing, and how many people stood a chance to be come professional. _Look, its next season's competition._ Ciara joked in Gaelic as they passed a pair of kids battling their hearts out.

_In a few years they will probably be good, real good._ Fallon responded. Neala and Adian watched them for a moment before the team's eyes were drawn to a large gathering of people.

Adian's eyes lit up. _No Adian, you cannot humiliate them. There probably just kids._ Neala said in response to the irritable blader's expression.

_Hn._ He grunted as he glared at his captain.

The four teens walked towards the group and managed to force their way to the front. "Sorry, excuse us." Ciara mumbled as they did so. When they got to the front they saw a blue haired boy in a blue and red ball cap battling a blonde haired boy in orange overalls.

"Dragoon attack!" The blue haired boy yelled, sending his blade forward.

"Draceil defense." His opponent countered. The blades collided with a brilliant flash. It looked like Draceil had held its ground, but not managed to cause any reduction in spend to Dragoon. The blades and their bladers were obviously equally matched.

The match continued in that fashion for sometime. Neala watched with interest, they were both easily professional bladers, and were either teammates or battled often. Dragoon and his blader were offensive and rash but Draceil and its blader were good defensively and were better at thinking things through. Her thoughts about Draceil and its owner proved correct in about five minutes.

"Draceil attack!" Draceil's blader shouted enthusiastically. The blades collided with a bang and even brighter flash of light. The smoked cleared and the results of the match became clear Neala smiled. Draceil's blader had seen what she had; when Dragoon was attacking constantly its blader had left its defense wide open.

"Nice job Max." The blue haired boy congratulated. Max smiled and recalled his blade and the crowd cheered collectively.

"Draceil was on fire." A black haired boy congratulated as well, his blade in hand. His hair was in a wrapped ponytail and looked to be nearly as long as Ciara's. They all had matching baby blue jackets that said BBA on them so Neala was sure that they were a team.

"Thanks Tyson, Rei." Max said happily, turning towards the blue haired boy and then the black haired.

"You were both sloppy. Tyson your defense was wide open for the entire match and Max you should have noticed it was sooner." A cool voice that Neala recognized faintly criticized. She looked to the voice and found that it was the boy from earlier that morning. He was wearing one of the baby blue jackets. His harsh tone infuriated Neala, sure what he said was true but both bladers had done a lot of things right. She waited a moment to see if he would say anything more.

_Neala._ Fallon said soothingly in their Irish tongue in an attempt to stop his captain's temper. It didn't seem to work as the gray and navy haired boy stayed silent. _Blaze._ He tried, using her nickname.

_Fallon it's not going to work let her go._ Ciara said, her voice also soothing as Neala steeped towards the navy and gray haired boy.

"I hope you're not their captain." She said angrily.

"And what if I am?" He shot back viciously, glaring.

"Then your one shitty captain."

"Prove it."

"My team vs. your team." Neala challenged, fire in her voice.

"Fine, I'll humor your little team." The boy shot back. Neala's temper rose at his words.

"Will you? I'd like you to put your team, and blade, where your mouth his tough guy."

"Best of three."

"Less talking more bladeing." Neala said as she and her team took one side of the dish and the boy's in blue gathered on the other side. She watched as their opponents sent the one they called Tyson to the dish. [Ciara, you take this one. Your defensive style will help, and remember his constant attacks leave his defense wide open. Ciara smiled.

_Aye, Aye Blaze._ She said with her almost ever-present smile as she headed to the dish, pale green launcher in hand.

"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" Ciara and Tyson yelled in unison, launching their blades. They raced around the dish a few times, sizing each other up. Ciara smiled, as Tyson quickly grew bored of that.

"Enough games, your going down." He taunted. "Dragoon attack!" He shouted enthusiastically. The blue dragon burst out and dove for Ciara's blade.

"Speirling dodge it!" Ciara shouted with just as much enthusiasm. The pale green blade dodged it with ease.

Tyson smirked. "Dragoon phantom hurricane!" He yelled forcefully. The crowd around them cheered loudly as a small hurricane formed on top of Tyson's blade.

"Speirling counterattack!" Ciara called encouragingly as a large pale green dolphin rose from her blade. The crowd gasped as the two bit beasts charged each other. It was not long before Tyson's hurricane died out. Both blades seemed to slow slightly from the attack.

"Your not half bad kid, but I'm one of the best." Tyson said, his anger becoming more apparent as his blade rammed forcefully into Ciara's causing it to go flying across the dish, it remained spinning though.

Ciara smirked playfully. "Maybe you are, but so am I!" She taunted. "Speirling, finish him" She commanded. The pale green blade picked up speed as it hurtled towards Tyson's. It hit it with a loud crash and a blinding flash of light. As the players and spectators blinked to regain their sight Tyson's blade landed outside of the dish and Ciara's remained spinning in the center.

"Your pretty good kid." Tyson said as he picked up Dragoon. He and Ciara stepped to the side of the dish, facing each other. "What's your name?" He asked, extending a hand.

"Ciara, you?" She responded, shaking his hand happily.

"Tyson."

"And the mysterious challengers take this round." Max announced with slightly less enthusiasm in his voice than normal.

_Aidan, Fallon which one of you wants to take this one?_ Neala asked as Ciara rejoined the huddle.

_I'll take it._ Fallon said after making eye contact with Aidan.

_Ok._ Neala agreed, looking to her other teammates for confirmation. They nodded their response. _Be careful, their good and we haven't seen this one blade yet. He's probably got speed on his side as well as being a balanced blader._ Neala warned before smiling brightly.

She watched Fallon walk to his place by the dish. It was obvious that he wanted to win and to blade, but the same could be said for his competition. On the other side she could see Tyson, Max and a boy with a laptop cheering on their teammate. Much to her disgust their captain was off to the side looking surly. She cussed in Irish and shook her head. Didn't he see that his team may be good but they would never reach their full potential unless he connected with them, became friends with them? Hell she had her doubts that he even respected them.

"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP" Fallon and Rei shouted in unison as they released their blades.

After a lap around the dish Rei and Fallon's blades collided harshly. They continued to attack each other, each blade attacking and defending at the right moments so that they remained evenly matched. The crowd had grown and was cheering excitedly.

"Enough of this game of tag, Drigger tiger claw attack!" Rei commanded powerfully. Drigger backed up and raced towards Fallon's blade.

"Fulaing dodge it!" Fallon shouted. His blade began to swerve but was stopped by Drigger slamming into it. There was not flash of light this time, just a loud crack and a lot of dust. Fallon caught is blade as it came flying out of the dish towards him. "Good match." He said with poise, meeting Rei on one side of the dish to shake his hand.

"Same to you." Rei replied shaking Fallon's hand. "Name's Rei."

"Fallon and I want a rematch sometime."

"Your on." Rei said breaking the handshake. Both boys walked back to their teams with smiles on.

"Kai I think you should spin this one, no offence Max, their good and have already seen Max's defensive style." Rei suggested as he got back to his team.

"Last time I checked, I was captain and calling the shots Rei." Kai replied bitterly, glaring at his teammate. Rei stepped back to the others as his captain headed to the dish.

"Whoa what crawled up his ass and died?" Tyson whispered watching their captain saunter to the dish. Rei and Max shrugged in confusion. Sure their captain could be a jackass, but his was the worst they had seen him- especially to Rei.

"Don't know, don't want to." Rei replied accidentally letting some of the hurt he felt show in his voice.

_Aidan I know you want to blade, but his one is mine._ Neala said with a smirk as she saw the navy and gray haired teen walk up to the dish, launcher in hand. Aidan just shook his head, knowing his captain's temper as well as her competitive side.

"So the score is tied one to one as the team captains take to the dish!" Max announced as the captains readied their blades.

"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" The shouted in unison as they yanked their ripcords smoothly. They wasted no time in viscously attacking each other, sending sparks flying.

"Lasair attack!" Neala yelled. A purple dragon rose from her blade as she spoke. It seemed to be on fire as it immediately dove for Kai's blade.

"Dranzer counter attack!" Kai demanded. The flame red phoenix rose obediently and charged head on to the purple dragon. They collided with a wave of sparks but both blades remained strong. "Dranzer flame attack!" Kai commanded.

"Lasair defense!" The blades collided only to have Dranzer bounce off and go flying across the dish. "Don't go easy on my now. If you're a captain you should be more powerful than this!" Neala taunted. The crowd was going crazy, along with both teams.

"Neala he's tiring out, his attacks are getting weaker!" Ciara yelled helpfully.

"Kai-" The boy with the laptop began.

"Stay out of this." Kai barked viciously, throwing a hand behind him to signal 'stop'. Neala watched him, the match had been going on for seven minutes and Kai was sweating. Then again so was she.

"Lasair firestorm!" Neala shouted. A small hurricane made entirely of flames began to form on top of her blade, sucking Kai closer.

"Dranzer defense." Kai yelled. "Oh and I just had to make sure you weren't some sucker of a kid." He taunted as their blades collided. Each remained spinning but was doing so slightly slower.

"Now Dranzer/Lasair final attack!" The two captains yelled in unison. Their blades collided with enough force to send both flying backwards and several audience members-and teammates- to stagger. The flash caused all to be blinded for a moment. Once recovered all stood patiently waiting for the dust to settle.

Neala sat up and her saw her teammates surround her immediately. Across the dish she could faintly see Kai getting to his feet. Rei had taken a few hesitant steps towards him whilst the others stayed back. As they were slowly able to see through the dust Neala began to search for the blades. When she was unable to find them she followed Kai's suit and looked up. They were falling back to earth, a fair ways apart. Both captains held their breath to see if their blade would land in the dish, and keep spinning.

Neala smiled widely as her blade landed in the dish, still spinning. Behind her the crowd gasped and Fallon and Ciara whooped as Kai's blade landed neatly at his feet. "Well Kai, you may be a shitty captain, but you are a good blader." Neala said diplomatically as she circled the dish and extended a hand to him.

"Hn." Kai grunted as he sauntered off, ignoring Neala's outstretched hand. His team looked apologetically at their opponents before following their captain.

"Oh yes, one shitty captain." Neala muttered.

_Please review!!! Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated. Flames will be laughed at. _

_And this is not my best chapter so please be patient and give me a couple of chapters to really get the plot rolling. At this point it WILL NOT be a Kai/OC story. _

_SarahPaige_


End file.
